P3 - Makoto shares the recordings
by thatonenamedcj
Summary: Makoto and his friends only have two days till The Fall, he thought about sharing the recordings he has watched to his friends. Before they forget, they'll all gather around at the Command Room to watch everyone's recordings.


Makoto and his friends only have two days till The Fall, he thought about sharing the recordings he has watched to his friends. Before they forget, they'll all gather around at the Command Room to watch everyone's recordings.

Author's note: If you see a *After watching _ recording* Do yourself a favor and prepare the P3 characted recording videos. You'll get a better experience in the story than just reading it.

And please don't bash on this story like it was nothing. I tried my best.

Enjoy! =)

It was January 29, everyone was at the Naganaki Shrine having a good time. (This was the time that everyone went for a walk with Koromaru.) They all seem to be having fun though.

Junpei: Fukka, how on earth did you get yourself stuck inside the monkey bars?

Fukka: I-I don't know! P-Please, help me!!

Junpei: Alright, alright. I'm coming.

Junpei manages to get Fukka out of the monkey bars.

Ken: You should watch where your going when on top of the bars Fukka-san.

Fukka: Y-yes. I'll be sure to do so next time.

Akihiko: These monkey bars are really a greay use for training. Maybe I should get one of these things.

Mitsuru: And just how are you gonna get that inside your dorm?

Akihiko: Eh, I have ways.

Yukari: Akihiko-senpai, bold as ever.

Koromaru: *bark*

Aigis: Koromaru-san wishes to climb up on these bars someday.

Ken: If it wouldn't hurt, why not give it a try Koromaru?

Koromaru: *barks twice*

Makoto: Just try not to hurt yourself Koro.

A few hours pass by. The group then decided to go back to the dorm. Makoto seems quiet.

Makoto: Hey, I have something to ask.

Mitsuru: Oh? What is it?

Makoto: I've been thinking about it lately, you know about the surveillance cameras in each of our rooms, right?

Akihiko: What about them?

Makoto: W-well.. um..

Junpei: Come on, spill the dirt, what up with the camera's bro?

Makoto: *deep breath* You.. did knew, that it would record.. a-anytime... right?

Ken: Wait, what? What do you mean, "_Anytime_"?

Aigis: From what I can tell from what our leader is trying to say, it seems as if he knows when the camera's will come on or off at anytime. The cameras can also auto record anything from our rooms. In other terms, there seems to be some recordings that our leader would like to share with us.

Yukari: W-wait. Do you mean that the camera records anything that we do? E-e-even those e-e-e-embarrasing t-t-times we d-did?

Makoto: ...

Fukka: F-for real!?

Junpei: Wait, seriously!? How long have you known this!?

Makoto: U-um... ever since we.. d-defeated the Priestess??

Akihiko: Wha- WAIT!? YOU'VE KNOWN THIS FOR A LONG TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!!?

Makoto: I-i mean, can you blame me? I'm telling you about it now cause I thought it would be a good idea to show it with everyone!

Everyone seems so quiet.

Makoto: *thinking* I knew this was a bad idea.

Mitsuru: Ok, I don't see why not.

Yukari: A- ARE YOU SERIOUS!?? YOUR FINE WITH THIS SENPAI!!?

Mitsuru: Well, we **do** have 2 more days till we fight Nyx, so I don't see a reason why not doing so. We'll forget everything anyway, even if we emerge victorious.

Fukka: W-wow.. I never thought you'd ok this.

Mitsuru: *giggles* Takeba did say something about recording those embarrassing times. So in exchange for those times, I'd like to see everyone's recordings.

Everyone is suddenly shocked. Junpei, who smirks, speaks up.

Junpei: Alright!! It's a deal!! We shall all have a movie night!!

Ken: W-wow. Really? Alright, if Junpei-san and Mitsuru-senpai is in it, count me in!

Koromaru: *barks three times*

Aigis: Koromaru-san wishes to join in as well.

Akihiko: I guess I'll join too. Over coming embarrassment is the best way to train your courage anyway.

Aigis: What about you Yukari-san, Fukka-san?

Fukka: I-I'm not really sure if I want to..

Yukari: Yea, I-I'm pretty sure you'll regret it if I did join.

Makoto: No, no denial. We only have two more days till we fight Nyx, so I wanna make the best out of it. Come on, It'll be fun.

Yukari: *blushingly* Oh, ok.. I'll join in. What about you Fukka?

Fukka: *blushingly* F - fine.. I'll join in too.

Makoto: Ok then!! Stupei, if you would mind doing so please.

Junpei: Quit calling me that. Anyway, let's _START THE RECORDING MARATHON!!_

Everyone rushed back to the dorm and they all met up on the Command room. Makoto arrives and prepares the recordings.

Makoto: Ok, is everyone here?

Mitsuru: Were still missing Takeba and Yamagishi. They might be in their rooms still.

Junpei: *sigh* what now?

Eventually, the two show up. Embarrased.

Yukari: A-are we seriously gonna do this?

Makoto walks up to Yukari.

Makoto: Your scared?

Yukari: N-No!! I'm not s-scared!

Makoto: Hey, don't worry. Were all here to watch these embarrasing times. If yours shows up, don't hesitate to hide behind me. Ok?

Yukari gives Makoto a brief hug.

Yukari: O-okay.

Makoto: *blushingly* Aha ha ha. I guess you might be scared after all.

Junpei: The same goes to you Fukka. In case yours come, you have Mitsuru helping you out.

Fukka: A-alright. I'll d-do my best.

Akihiko: Now that that's settled, let's all watch these recordings.

Koromaru: *barks*

Everyone sits down on the chairs, with Makoto and Yukari sitting down in front of the operator.

Makoto: Alright, let's see. May 10, 2009. This 1st recording started off with Ikutsuki.

Mitsuru: Tch, that jackass. I never wanna hear his name again. Anyhow, let's see what he did around that time.

After watching Ikutsuki's recording.*

All: ...

Junpei: Let's be thankful that he isn't alive.

Akihiko: Yeah, I don't know how much I can take with his puns.

Fukka: Yeah. Me either.

Mitsuru: Agreed.

Ken: Let's just move on. Please.

Makoto: Ok. N-next.

Yukari: Let's see here. June 14, 2009. Oh, well would you look at that, it's from Stupei.

Junpei: Oh boy, here we go...

After watching Junpei's recording*

Junpei: *sigh* She just simply **_called the police _**over a messy room at the time.

Mitsuru: *blushingly* I-I don't live around such messy rooms in my life! Ok!?

Ken: Kinda surprising how Mitsuru-senpai's sensitivity acts up over something like this.

Aigis: Indeed. It is ominously surprising.

Mitsuru: S-stop obliging!! N-next one, hurry!! Please!!

Aigis: This next one seems to be from Fukka-san. This was taken at July 15, 2009.

Fukka: AHH!! NOO!!

Fukka hides her face.

Junpei: We haven't even started yet. But, we might as well check it out.

After watching Fukka's recording*

Fukka's face is all red.

Akihiko: Um.. Fukka. That isn't how to train your abs. Training you abs invloves Planks, leg raises, push-ups, etc. Never take things seriously online.

Fukka: I-I understand

Mitsuru: To think I disturbed you at the wrong time.

Junpei: Yea, you did.

Mitsuru: My apologies Yamagishi. I didn't know you were at.. umm.. **_special training..._**

Fukka: I-it's fine, it's not your fault.

Koromaru: *barks three times*

Makoto: It seems as if Koromaru wants to watch this next one.

Akihiko: August 13, 2009. This playback mainline is...

He pauses until he realizes who's the next candidate.

Akihiko: Oh no...

Mitsuru: Ooh.. let's us see what Aki has in store.

After watching Akihiko's recording*

Junpei: Senpai. Do me a favor and forget about Operation: Babe hunt for once. Please.

Akihiko: R-right.

Ken: What is this Operation: Babe hunt?

Makoto: It was just an operation Junpei made to hit on girls when we were in Yakushima.

Yukari: In other terms, another Stupei mission.

Junpei: Yea, yea. You don't have to rattle it out on me. It was an utter failure. I just wanna move on from that.

Ken: Let's see the next one. September 6, 2009. This one. *gasp*

Aigis: This next one seems to be from Shinjiro-san.

Ken and Akihiko are in complete silence.

Ken: I still can't get enough of his death, really cruel of Takaya.

Akihiko: Well, in honory of him, we might as well watch this.

Ken: Yeah. Let's watch it.

After watching Shinjiro's recording*

Makoto: Shinjiro-senpai's possible last wish is to feed Koromaru that pasta.

Koromaru: *whines*

Aigis: Koromaru-san says that if he was alive, he'd definately make that for me.

Fukka: Hmm.. maybe I should get those cooking magazines. I might learn something from it.

Mitsuru: Would it be alright if I joined in?

Yukari: Oh, let me in it too please. I already know how to cook. I might give you some good tips on it.

Makoto: Your not gonna regret it if you do so. She can cook like at Shinjiro-senpai's level. She even made a cake just for me for Christmas.

Yukari: *blushingly* H-hey come on! I told you it was supposse to be a secret.

Junpei: Wait, how come a 17 year old girl can bake something good for a guy, but can easily screw up cooking for a dog!?

Yukari: Hey, shut it!!

Akihiko: Uh.. can we move on now? Let's finish this up.

Makoto: Alright. Next on was recorded on September 20, 2009. When.. I was asleep and...

Junpei: And??

Makoto: Just watch. You'll see.

After watching Aigis' recording*

Yukari: Aigis, I keep telling you, you shouldn't evade people's privacy like that.

Aigis: Forgive me, all I wanted to do was to check on him for a while. After it was 5, I left the room.

Makoto: Well.. I appreciate your concern for me Aigis, but, take Yukari's advice. Trust me, the cops might get you.

Aigis: Understood.

Ken: Ok then, let's see this next one.

Junpei: This was taken at September 25, 2009. The main star is Mitsuru-senpai.

Mitsuru: *gasp* Oh.. oh no.. I- I didn't expect the camera's to take that time..

Akihiko: What are you sweating for? Come on, I bet it won't be that bad.

Mitsuru: *blushingly* Y-you say that.. but...

Fukka: Well, let's go right ahead. Let's watch it.

After watching Mitsuru's recording*

Mitsuru: *blushingly* ...

Akihiko: *blushingly* T-to think that this was a habit o-of Mitsuru.

Junpei: DAMMIT!!! I really wanted to see that bare bo-

Mitsuru: **SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT AND I'LL EXECUTE YOU!!**

Junpei: U-uh... y-yes ma'am..

Ken: I'm a be honest, that was a little cute sneeze senpai made. What do you think Koromaru?

Koromaru: *barks*

Aigis: Koromaru-san agrees with you.

Ken: But I can't believe I just saw that.. Mitsuru-senpai with a bath robe only.

Fukka: Your only lucky I covered you eyes for a few bits Ken-kun.

Ken: Yeah. I guess..

Aigis: Let us watch the next one. This seemes to be Yukari-san's recording. This took place in October 12, 2009.

Yukari and Makoto: Oh no...

Ken: Uh.. Makoto-san? Yukari-san? You guys good?

Yukari hides her face on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto: *blushingly* Y-yeah.. I'm good, Yukari ain't though.

Ken: Why? What's the embarrasment for Yukari-san?

Yukari doesn't say anything...

Ken: Umm.. Yukari-san?

She still doesn't say anything.

Makoto: L-let's just watch this now.. it's gonna be a waste if we don't.

Yukari: *blushingly thinking* Why? Why? Why? Why?

After watching Yukari's recording*

Makoto and Yukari remain silent.

Mitsuru: I didn't expect Takeba to actually wear it, even if the cultural festival was canceled.

Junpei: She even mimicked me!! UNBELIEVABLE!!

Akihiko: Not just you Junpei, but its the same with me.

Aigis: It is intriguing that Yukari-san is wearing a maid outfit. Does she still wish to become a maid in the future?

Fukka: I highly doubt it. Come to think of it...

Fukka turns to the two. They still remain silent.

Ken: I think Yukari-san actually looked cute in that maid outfit. I mean, sure the role doesn't suit her personality, but..

Ken thinks about it..

Ken: Hmm... Yukari-san... maybe she's good at being an idol.

Aigis: I see some certain statuses going along with that case. It is most likely to happen.

Koromaru: *barks*

Akihiko: Yukari as an idol? That would be something interesting to see.

Mitsuru: Indeed. It seems rather interesting.

Aigis then turns to Makoto and Yukari, and they **_STILL_** remain silent.

Aigis: It seems as if our leader and Yukari-san are suffering from.. utter embarrassment.

Ken: **HEY!! YOU GUYS!!**

Makoto comes back to his senses.

Makoto: O-oh.. huh?

Junpei: Sheesh dude, that was the longest silence I've seen from you.

Makoto: *blushingly* Oh.. u-um...

Junpei: Dude, don't tell me you actually liked that costume.

Makoto: ...

Junpei: Y-YOU **DO** LIKE IT!?

Fukka: Shh.. Junpei!! Your gonna embarrass him...

Junpei: But it ain't even him that's embarrased, it's Yuka-tan!

2 Minutes later, Yukari gets out of the silenceness.

Yukari: **OKAY!! NEXT ONE!!**

Junpei: Ahh!! You son of a bitch, you scared me!!

Yukari: *blushingly* let's stop talking about what you saw, ok? We still have two more recordings to see, so just forget about mine, ok?

Junpei: U..Uh-

Yukari: **GOOD!!** Then let's go to our next recording, this takes place in November 13, 2009. And it's Ken that gets the spotlight!! Alrighty then, lets-

Ken: Woah, woah, WOAH!! Slow down their Yukari-san!

Yukari: *blushingly* O-oh.. s-sorry.

Ken: Sheesh, are you ok?

Yukari: I'M FINE!! Really!!

Makoto let's out a deep sigh, knowing her... she's **not** fine.

Ken: Anyhow, this is suppose to be my recording, right? Well, I don't have to be embarrassed about it.

Junpei: How so?

Ken: It's just me practicing in my room. Nothing else.

Akihiko: Wait, what do you mean practicing.

Ken: *Teasingly* You'll see..

Yukari then whispers in Makoto's ear

Yukari: *blushingly* H-hey, did you think I-I looked cute in t-t-that maid outfit?

Makoto: U.. um.. well... uh..

Makoto takes a deep breath to calm himself.

Makoto: *blushingly* Y-yeah.. you looked.. cute..

After much awkwardness later, Yukari spoke up.

Yukari: It's at least good that you think of me that way.

Yukari suddenly gave Makoto a kiss in the cheek.

Makoto: ...

Yukari: *blushingly* D-did I made things awkward?

Makoto: O-oh.. no.. no, not at all.. You just uh... caught me off guard with the kiss on the cheek.

Yukari gives Makoto a brief hug (again)

Yukari: Aww.. you didn't have to say that..

Makoto: Hehe.. sorry.

Yukari: Well then.. shall we move on..

Makoto: Yeah..

Makoto calls out all of the guys and gals.

Makoto: Hey, were about to start Ken's recording next.

After watching Ken's recording*

Fukka: *gasp* Ken-kun! Your lactose intolerant!?

Ken: What? No. Just cause I said drinking milk hurts my stomach doesn't mean I'm lactose intolerant.

Akihiko: Well, at least you got some Protien in Dairy.

Junpei: Tell me Mr. Akihiko Sanada, what does milk have to do with protien?

Akihiko: Well, if you think about it, milk makes your bones stronger, it invokes Vitamin D, and Protien can be similar Vitamin D.

Mitsuru: In other terms, it will help Amada grow.

Ken: Wow! You sure catch up fast.

Makoto: And it _is_ kinda obvious that Ken would want to drink milk to get taller.

Ken: *blushingly* H-hey! Come on Makoto-san. You obviously **_knew_** I wanted to drink milk. I told you the yesterday of that day. Remember?

Makoto: I didn't forget.

Ken: *grunts* You'll pay for those insults later Makoto-san.

Makoto: Can't wait for that.

Ken: *Smirking* Indeed.

Koromaru: *barks twice*

Aigis: It seemes as if this recording is the last. He even specify that this was his recording. This was taken at January 15, 2010.

Mitsuru: Alright, let's see how it ends.

After watching Koromaru's recording*

Makoto: And with that.. that's all of them. *smirking* And to think only three girls and a dog realized it up till this year.

Junpei: Seriously dude. To think you'd be the one that found out about this.

Mitsuru: *giggles* This really was an intriguing time. I'm glad that we all watched this.

Makoto: So.. you want the camera's removed, or no?

Mitsuru: Only if you save a copy of each recording.

Fukka: Wha-!? Why!!?

Mitsuru: Think of it as our time capsule. Even if we did forget our memories, we'd indeed would have this around.

Akihiko: Where to put it though?

Fukka: Well, we need to have it in a DVD. And we should bury it somewhere in the dorm.

Ken: Would it be better to use the door we never used?

Koromaru: *barks twice*

Aigis: Koromaru is asking why we never even used that door in the first place.

Akihiko: Oh, that room? It was used for internal storage. It's just all Ikutsuki's storage. But for a capsul inside that place, sure, we'll put it in there.

Junpei: And that concludes movie night.

Yukari: Uh, this wasn't a movie night to begin with.

Makoto: Though, we did watch these at night. It's already around 10PM.

Yukari: Huh.. it is 10PM. Guess it really was a movie night.

Akihiko: So, tomorrow will be the last day, and Sunday will be The Fall. We're up against tough bouts with Nyx. And I'm pretty sure I speak up for Mitsuru and everyone else here, being with you guys.. it was a fun time being with you all.

Mitsuru: We shall embrace ourselves for when it is time. Let's not lose hope. We **will **win the fight.

Ken: Let's do our best!!

Koromaru: *Barks*

Fukka: We'll indeed try to do everything we can for the world.

Aigis: I shall give our full strength to this fight.

Junpei: We're all in this together. We'll fight to the very end!!

Yukari: Yeah, we'll win indeed.

Makoto gives out a big smile.

Makoto: Even though were facing off what is said to be impossible, I don't think that it will be. Two days from now, Nyx is waiting for us. I'm sure we'll win.

~Fin

Author's note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this story. Oh, and if you want to read the recordings instead of watching it on YouTube, you can ask me. I'll make them..

Anyhow, this was just a short story. No chapters or anything.

See you some other tine..


End file.
